Some Prefer Modesty
by Shockra2000
Summary: During the boat scene in In Too Deep, Ian had some thinking to do that could have totally changed the book. IanxAmy...


Ian's POV

**Ok, btw, I got this idea completely from cahills1411, just to give them credit. I was looking around for something to read when I saw the summary for 'Different'. An idea sparked in my head and I had to get it written down. So here it is… Enjoy!**

My mother and I got off the boat unhappily.

"Sloppy work, Ian. How could you have let that girl get away?"

I stared at the ground.

"Someday, you're going to be the branch leader! Put your act together or the Lucians might lose the hunt after all!"

"But mother-"

"One weak link can destroy centuries of hard work. Think about _that _the next time something like _this _happens."

She went back to the hotel; not just for the complimentary bubble bath Natalie had bought, but to rub in my face how much I had screwed up.

I walked down the street, hands in my pockets. Unfamiliar faces flashed around me, smiling and laughing. Then a big pare of jade green eyes peered into me.

"Amy?"

She turned around hastily, speed walking in the direction she had come from.

"You know I can out run you." I said, catching up easily.

She stopped, sighing. "Why? How come when you and your m-m-mom had me on the boat, you didn't immediately rush off to h-h-help turn me into shark food?"

"Well, for one thing, it doesn't exactly make my day seeing someone get ripped limb from limb by a shark." I said in my silky accent.

"But she's y-your mom."

"True," I shrugged. "But you don't realize how fatal back stabbing her could be. For one thing, if I disobey her, she will be so disappointed that she might just disown me. Would she want a son that back stabbed her to become the head of the Lucians? She would cut off all of their money to me and I would have no where to go. If I ever showed my face to them again, it would be shamed."

I looked up and stared at her. Her eyes sparkled with tears. "That's terrible." She said. "But why are you telling me all of this? I mean, first you make me think that-"

"That…?"

"That you… l-liked me… then you tried to kill me in Korea-"

"You just won't let that go…" I muttered.

"And now, you're just telling me all this as if you trust me with your life."

"Well, you wouldn't kill me, would you?" I asked, slightly rhetorically.

"But, on the boat, you almost looked like you were going to help me. But you didn't…"

"Oh, right. So if I had helped you, my mom would have literally killed me. As in, throw me into the sharks with you, kind of kill. I mean, think about it. If I was going to rebel, wouldn't you think doing it while she had all of the control would have been the best idea? So if I ever do rebel, it should be when I'm older and have more power than her. I don't think a fourteen year old boy could take down a fully trained Lucian agent."

"But y-you wanted… to help me?" She asked.

I shrugged. "You could say that."

She blushed, her hand flying up to pull a strand of hair out of her eyes. "So does that mean… we're at a truce?"

"I suppose it does."

She was just about to shake my hand when she pulled away.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Remember what h-happened the last t-time we made a truce? I don't think I can trust you again. You're too unpredictable."

"Amy-"

"I really, really want to have a truce, but I don't know if it would work. I mean, you might just trap us in a cave again."

"Amy, I know that you don't trust me, rightfully so, but I give you my word that I wouldn't hurt you. You saw that I was about to go against my own mother. Would I do that if I wasn't on your side?"

"But how do I know you won't change?" Her voice was so loud and clear that my heart skipped a beat in surprise.

"I don't know." I said, faking a walk past her as if to tell her I wasn't interested. "I guess we'll just have to go our own ways, wondering what could have happened if we had made a truce…"

"Stop!" She cried, catching up to me. "Alright, you have yourself a deal." We shook hands and started walking back to her hotel.

"This is going to be interesting to tell Daniel, won't it be, love?" I said just to annoy her.

"Don't call me 'love'." She gritted through her teeth.

And we continued walking down the street.

**There you have it! I am seriously considering making it into a story, not just a one shot. So tell me what you think :D Plz review!**


End file.
